


Bumping into Sam Winchester in a Libary

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Sam x Reader - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Libary, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, acdc, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine meeting Sam Winchester in the local Libary and you awkwardly flirt with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping into Sam Winchester in a Libary

You walked through the heavy wooden doors of the local library clutching 3 hardback books close to your chest with your headphones playing ACDC on half volume, just to be sure you wouldn’t disrupt anyone. You waddled up to the counter and put the books on the surface as carefully as you could, you always had the feeling that someone would scream ’Shhhhhh’ at you if you made the slightest noise. “How can i help you dear?” an elderly woman dressed in a grey tweed suit which looked incredibly itchy asked with a smile, you hesitated slightly before speaking in a low whisper “Umm… Hi, can i return these books please?” The lady looked at you with confusion through her glasses that seemed to be about 4 inches thick until she slid the books to the right and into some sort of weird flap that looked like a bin. You walked away from the counter quickly and started to ponder what genre you were going to look for today. Fantasy.

You felt like a mouse beneath all these towering shelves with ladders leaned against them, you presumed it was to get to the higher books. You walked with your head high admiring all the assorted colours until you felt a great force push you to the floor knocking your phone out of your hand along with the headphones out of your ears “I’m so sorry” a quiet yet deep voice said doing the exact same uncertain whisper as yourself, you looked up at a extraordinarily large man in build and height on his knees picking up about 17 books which were scattered around on the floor, you scrambled to help him picking up books from all around 'how many books does one person need?!' you thought picking up one especially heavy hardbooks, you turned it over to read the cover “Dean man’s blood” The surprisingly handsome man said “It’s one of my favorites” He added smiling at the book then looking up into your eyes only to fluster a bright red and avert his eyes back to the books on the floor which were now in a neat pile. “Here, let me help” You said splitting the books in half and carrying a stack of 7 by yourself figuring a man as strong as him could manage 10 by himself “Where are you sitting? Ill help you carry them” You said kindly offering him a friendly smile “Oh, um.. im just round the corner… ill show you” He spoke hesitantly walking ahead and turning right at the corner where you saw a tiny little isolated table with yet another stack of old dusty books next to a small silver laptop, you set the books down next to the pile of leather bound notes and turned to leave him in peace “Hey, um.. why dont you stay? I could use some company” He man laughed gesturing around at the emptiness around him “I’m Sam” He said holding out a hand in front of him, you gripped it tightly and went to shake it but became distracted by the pleasant feel of his warm but rough palms “uuhh… Im- my name is [Y/N]” you said stuttering like an idiot from being brought out of your daydream - it seemed Sam was in a daydream too, staring down and your hands he started to draw circles on the back of your hand with his thumb, until he also snapped out and released your hand and rubbing his now sweaty palms on his red plaid shirt which seemed to have spots of dirt and mud on it - he briskly sat down blinking like a madman and submerging himself back into his laptop.

He was so handsome, his hair was weirdly long for a guy but it complimented his facial build so well you that you couldn’t complain, you had only realized you were staring at him when his gorgeous brown eyes met yours “[Y/N]?” he inquired “So cute…” you whispered as you accidentally let your thoughts become words, you stopped shell shocked unable to come up with an excuse as to why you had just blurted that out. Sam thought for a while, blinked twice, looked you in the eye while leaning forward towards your face putting his giant hand over yours “If its any consolation, i think you’re cute too” he said with a slight uncertainty of how you would react, he then leaned back still staring into your [e/c] eyes then kissed you gently on the cheek.


End file.
